


You're Burning Up

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Caregiving, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz is sick and Jemma cares for him





	

Jemma could see Fitz standing across the lab, leaning over his desk. She could tell by his body language that something was off. He seemed to be shaking and breathing heavily. “Fitz?”

He turned and smiled at her as if nothing was wrong. “What’s up?”

Jemma eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped. Fitz’s face was wet with sweat and he was as white as a ghost. “Oh my god, Fitz. You’re sick! You need to go back to the apartment!”

“What?” He replied looking astonished. “I’m totally fine,” he said leaning limply against his desk still shaking.

But Jemma was not going to take his word for it. She walked briskly to her boyfriend and clapped her hand onto his wet forehead. “You’re burning up. Fitz you really should go home.”

Fitz sighed and shook his head. “Honestly Jemma I’m fine! I probably just have a little cold! And besides I need to finish these updates to Coulson’s new arm.”

“That’ll have to wait! Fitz I’m being serious! You look terrible! Either go home right now or I’ll call May and have her remove you by force.”

Fitz raised his hands in surrender with the slightest twinge of pain on his face. “Alright Jem, you win.”

Jemma smiled triumphantly. “Good. I’ll be home in a few hours to check on you. Drink some water and get into bed.”

Fitz chuckled as he picked up his bad. “Yes ma’am.”

When Jemma finally arrived back at their apartment she found Fitz lying in bed still sweating and shaking from top to bottom. His eyes were closed, but as she entered he spoke.

“You were right Jemma, I’m sick. I think I have the flu.”

Jemma smiled and laughed quietly. “Silly man, when are you gonna learn that I’m always right.”

“I guess I’ll have to learn soon,” Fitz said before coughing dryly.

Jemma scurried into the bathroom and ran a rag under some cold water. She returned to Fitz and began to run the damp rag over his face. “You’re still hot.”

“Goodness sickness must suit me.”

“Oh shut up you prat.” Jemma scoffed, holding back a smile. “Have you been staying hydrated?”

“Been trying to,” he groaned. “Is it cold in here to you?”

“No, but let’s take off your shirt. Maybe that’ll help you cool off.”

Fitz with Jemma’s help pulled the white under shirt over his head and tossed it onto the chair by the bed.

Jemma then began to move the rag across his chest and onto his abdomen. “Do you wanna watch some Doctor Who?” Jemma asked brushing one of Fitz’s curls back from his forehead.

Fitz smiled and nodded. “That sounds good.”

Jemma handed the rag to him. “Keep this up while I go get the DVDs. And I had a feeling you had the flu so on the way home I picked up some medicine. So I’ll grab that was well.”

When Jemma returned, Fitz was sitting up a bit so that he would be able to see the TV. She smiled and quickly put into a disk. After having Fitz take his medicine she crawled into bed beside him and continued her work with the rag.

“You’re too good to me,” he whispered glancing up at her.

She laughed, “I know.”

“You might want to sleep on the couch Jem. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m staying right here,” Jemma said sternly. “If I get sick so be it.”

“If you get sick, I promise I’ll take care of you like you are caring for me.”

Jemma beamed down at the man he loved. “I would expect nothing less.”

Fitz hardly slept that night because his body ached so badly from the fever. But whenever he was awake Jemma was too. She would change the disks, wet the rag and bring him soup and water. Finally sometime early in the morning, Fitz was able to drift off to sleep, and Jemma was not far behind him.


End file.
